Electromagnetic type testing is used to analyze defects in tubes and pipes. Such testing is used for inspection during manufacturing (e.g., quality control) and/or during receiving by a company or consumer (e.g., incoming inspection). This type of testing has relatively high sensitivity, can be automated, can enable automatic classification of the inspected pipe (e.g., accept/reject, pass/fail, good/bad), and increase throughput.
Electromagnetic type testing allows inspection of the walls of the pipe to detect and locate defects, either internal or external, by contacting electromagnetic probes with the object under testing. This testing is standardized in many countries, and the requirements for such testing are listed by the standards provided by the American Petroleum Institute (API) (USA), Deutsches Institut für Normung (DIN) (Germany), and Gosudarstvennyy Standart (GOST) (Russia). Basic standard parameters are described by the international standard ISO9402.
A number of companies manufacture a variety of instruments applicable to Electromagnetic testing, such as the Dr. Foerster Institute of Germany with its defect detectors “Rotomat/Transomat”, the defect detector “Amalog/Sonoscope” from the company “Tuboscope/National Oilwell Varco”, USA, and the defect detector VMD-30N from MSIA, Russia among others.